Through Madness
by ThatRandomDud
Summary: When someone from our universe some how gets to the Mad Max universe, he sets out to right the wrongs of Fury Road.


**This is a Mad Max fanfic, specifically a Mad Max Fury Road fanfic. The pairings will be Furiosa x Max and Oc x Toast and Angharad and finally Nux x Capable. I will try to make the relationships as real as I can.**

 _Oregon U.S.A_

I was at home when it happened, I had just finished watching Mad Max: Fury Road and went to my room to get at least a few hours of sleep. Right when I was just to fall into a endless slumber, I felt something jar my body. My eyes jolt open, unuse to the sudden movement. I hear something fall in the living room. I hopped out of bed and grab my Smith Wesson 500 magnum just in case of intruders. As I go into my living room, I see a bright light coming from the TV and then nothing

The first thing I feel is the burning, hot sun on my body and face. Underneath me, I feel grainy sand slowly worming its way through my clothes. Something feels weird though, It's as if all four of my limbs have fallen asleep. I move one of my arms up to rub the sand from my eyes and what I find shocks me to my core. My arm is gone and whats left in it's place is a sleek, black plated prosthetic. The metal warped to the shape of muscle. I look down to my other limbs to see the identical treatment. I looked around me to see where I am. The land before looks similar but I can't remember when I seen it. I turn around to find a 1969 dodge charger r/t, but it different. The car's chassis is lifted with offroad tires that have reinforced wheel shedders wielded to the rims and a four inch lift. The car itself is armored with a cow plow wielded to the front.

'The hell? Where the hell am I?'

I hear the distinct sounds of supercharged V8's, V6's and occasionally a V10.

'If this is where I think it is then I gotta get the hell out of here. Get back home.'

I quickly go to a ridge looking over some dunes. I seach over dune after dune until I set my sights on the war rig surrounded by the Citidel's war party.

'I shouldn't get involved. But people are going to needlessly die. You can prevent their deaths and you know it.'

"Fuck it! I gotta help them."

I run back to what's now my car and start it up. The supercharged V10 roars to life, I put the car in gear and start my way to towards the war party to help. In a short amount of time I'm about half a click from the 30 car war party and I notice one of the closer vehicles getting ready to throw one of their thunderpoons at the cab of the war rig. Racing towards the offending car, I strap the seatbelt across my chest and brace for impact. Only thought came to mind.

'What the fuck am I doing?'

 ** _*CRUNCH*_**

 **Furiosa's POV**

'Shit! Shit! Shit!'

"Is the damn rifle loaded yet?!"

"NO!"

"Then brace for impact! Get down!"

 ** _*CRUNCH*_**

But I never felt the war rig shake from an impact. 'Huh?' I look out the window to see what happened only to see a faded black and red Hellbringer plow through the war boys Crusher. The fiery explosion of the unfortunate car ripping through the rumbling sound of the engines.

 **My POV**

"Holy shit! Honestly didn't that would work!"

I stomp the gas and speed towards the war rig. As I close the distance from the front I can see Furiosa driving the rig. I see her flick her towards the mirror and seeing me, I send her a quick thumbs up as if I'm telling I'm on her side. She nods her head and focuses back on driving the beast of a truck.

 **Furiosa's POV**

"What happened?" Angharad questioned.

"It seems that we got an unsuspected friend with us. Everybody get down the hole, we're going into the storm."

 **My POV**

I drive up to the cab of the truck and motion towards the gigantic sand storm in front of us. Furiosa nods her head once and I give her a thumbs up. I then stomp on the brake, turn the wheel and stomp on the gas and in no time I was on the other side of the War Rig. I look around to see if anyone from the war party came with us, and notice a few unknown vehicles and a certain V8 with a certain human blood bag on the back. Out of the corner of my eye I notice a truck like vehicle fly through the air before it explodes in hues of reds, oranges, and yellows.

I lurch forward as a certain V8 rams into my back, I floor the gas pedal and lock the steering wheel straight and grab my favored pistol, I then lean out of the window and fire at the engine of the V8. The .500 round, digging itself into the engine block, causing the engine to seize up and having the car slow its momentum. The V8 then disappears in the strom of sand. I drive ahead, towards the war rig and drive pass to act as a scout for Furiosa.

 **Later**

After we pass the sand storm, I see the rig slow down. I slow down, turn the car around, and have it roll to a stop around 10 yards from the rig. I notice Furiosa pointing the SKS rifle towards my way. 'Shit.'

"Hands up and out the window!" I sigh and comply with the order. "Step our of the car. Slowly." I unlatch the door whilst keeping my hands out and slowly step out. My 6 ft 7 in frame inching itself out of the car.

"I left my weapons in the car, you can search me if you want but you won't find anything." I slowly make my way towards the group of females.

"You stop right there unless you want a bullet in your head."

"Yes ma'am." I stop in my tracks and wait. I notice the Wives near tanker trailer, cutting the 'chasity belts' and getting water.

I hear them whisper.

"Was he the one that helped us? Will he help us get to the green place?"

I glance towards the rear of the war rig and notice Max, aiming his double barrel towards us, dragging an unconscious Nix behind him by the chain. Furiosa, noticing my glancing, looks towards the rear and see's Max and aims the SKS towards him. He stops, and then pulls at the chain, indicating for them to cut the chain. Furiosa moves to get the bolt cutters from The Dag but Max stops her, he indicates The Dag to do it with the shotgun. Whilst all of them are being occupied with fiighting each other, I slip towards my car, to get my revolver, I notice a second one in between the passenger seat and the shifter, duel-wielding the revolvers I fire a shot into the air, stopping the fight between the two.

I aim one revolver at Furiosa and the other at Max.

"Now, now, kids. Play nice." They both look at me confused, that until Max rips the pistol away from Furiosa's hand and flips them over, fires around her head and aims it at her head. I look towards the the other female to see that they were beating the shit out of Nux.

"Ah come on girls, quit kicking him, he's down and out for the count." They stop and look at me, Max, with him still on top of Furiosa, pulls on the chain, indicating for someone to cut it. I sigh and hold my hand out to the Dag to give me the bolt cutters. Thanking her, I take the bolt cutters and cut the chain.

"Thanks."

"So he does speak."


End file.
